


Dethroning Drabbles

by wrenaissance



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of angst in chapter 5, Also minor language, Crown Tundra DLC, Drabble, Haha homies right, Mentions of neglect, Pokemon bathing!, Victor throws the match, angst? maybe?, kinda a mentor/mentee vibe in ch3, maybe mild language!, one shots, please send me requests im so invested in this game and fandom i need to write, protege, sibling bonding!, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenaissance/pseuds/wrenaissance
Summary: Dive deep into lore and headcanons as You watch my garbage fire of Things I Need To Put Out There for Pokemon!Table of Contents.1: The Challenger — Leon’s inner monologue about how he’s terrified of Victor.2: Wooloo Herder or Gardener or Whatever — Victor doesn’t want to be champion.3: The Foreign Flames — Kabu knows he’s getting older.4: Bath Time — Marnie and Piers have to endure the ritual of wrestling pokemon.5: Homecoming — a defeated Leon returns to an empty house.6: Starstruck — Hop teams up up with his best friend for the Galarian Star Tournament.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	1. The Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we hear Leon’s inner thoughts before he has to have his losing match to Victor, the terrifying product of his own making.

Leon was unbeatable.  
Years of being the champion, defending his region and his reign, it’d have gone straight to Leon’s head. He was absolutely amused by the yearly challenges because he’d never sweat a single challenger.  
They’d all gotten picked off one by one after the third gym, and any who made it past Raihan and beyond semifinals were never a challenge for him.  
Leon was never intimidated, at least, not until this year.  
This was the year Hop was entering, but it wasn’t Hop who scared him, no, it was his best friend.  
Victor from next door.  
Leon had spent the last few days watching Victor plow through every gym leader without breaking a sweat, badge here and badge there, he quickly became the fan favourite to win the Champion spot.  
Somehow, Hop and another challenger named Marnie (Piers’ little sister) were eagerly skipping along behind victor, but still as terrifyingly strong. Still, Leon had never once seen Hop lose to Victor, not their first battle where Hop had a 2 to 1 advantage to him and lost, and not even when Hop challenged his rival between every gym badge. Even Hop had gotten beat by that Bede boy and lost his first attempt at one gym, Marnie had almost lost to Kabu the first time.  
But Victor was a different breed.  
Leon didn’t know if it was type matchups or solid strategy and breeding, but this kid was flattening everything before him.

Leon wasn’t scared. He couldn’t be. This was just some... kid. The same age as his brother— Leon was 18 when he took the spot of champion and there was no w a y this kid was going to dethrone him, right?  
He shouldn’t have ever sponsored the kid. Shouldn’t have sponsored Hop— should’ve said ‘sorry, kiddos! Can’t show favourites when you’re the champion!’ And maybe just helped Hop find an endorsement.

He loves and trusts his little brother, even sorta wants him to be champion after him— or with him, whatever works.  
But he’s got a match with Victor in 5 minutes, and both Victor and Leon know that no matter how enthusiastic Hop is, Victor’s going to wipe the floor with him and then dethrone Leon in the same day.  
No sweat.


	2. Wooloo Herder or Gardener or Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Victor realizes he doesn’t want to be champion. That this is Hop’s dream and... who’s he to stand in the way? Lets get a little sad.

Lets be honest.  
Victor had no intentions of being champion. He didn’t want to challenge the gym leaders or Leon— hell, he barely even wanted more than to be a regular dude in Galar. But Hop... by god was Hop persuasive.  
Hop had gotten the pokemon, endorsement, and the determination from Leon. Hop had pushed Victor forward and refused to let him fall behind. He grew his team and challenged Victor left and right, never even faltering when he lost to Victor again and again and again. Hop was an unstoppable force because he had a dream. And, by god, Victor loved him for it—perhaps a little too much.  
Hop was going to be champion.  
But, apparently, Victor was, too. Which was weird, because Victor didn’t want to be champion, he wanted to... breed pokemon or something. Maybe just run a daycare for ‘em— maybe he wanted to herd and run a wooloo business sellin the wool.   
Victor had some... feelings or something for Hop for as long as he could remember. There was always something brewing in his heart for Hop and Victor wanted to support him as much as he could. But... He didn’t want all the lights and the cameras and the screaming fans— but there they were. 

Hop and Victor were about to begin the match at Semifinals, and Victor was the fan favourite— the unstoppable tide who fans thought would wipe the floor with the Champion’s brother like he had with every gym leader.  
Victor had suffered no loses yet— not to Hop, not to gym leaders, not to any other competitor. And there was no way he was going to lose yet.  
Or so the fans thought.

The battle was close, both trainers were down to their final pokemon, their starting pokemon. Hop had his Inteleon and Victor had Rillaboom. They were neck and neck, both trainers concentrated and ready. Inteleon attacked first, Rillaboom guarded, Inteleon drew back and Rillaboom used a tactical advantage— all at the command of their trainers.  
But one final thought ran through Victor’s head— Should he do it? He and Hop had come so far, fought so hard, and they were so, so close...  
“Now! Inteleon! Dark Pulse!” Hop commanded, and his pokemon readied.  
Rillaboom looked back at Victor, who met his pokemon’s gaze and... he shook his head. Rillaboom turned and met Inteleon’s dark pulse head on, collapsing to the ground and laying exhausted.  
The stadium was dead silent. Victor could’ve heard a pin drop as his thoughts got too loud— he did it. He’d lost. Had he.. made a mistake...?  
Sudden eruptions, screams as people finally processed that the unstoppable tide of Victor had lost to his rival— the next Champion.  
The announcers began talking but Victor couldn’t seem to hear them over himself. Had he done the right thing? Should he have.. thrown the match? What would happen now?  
His thoughts were interrupted as he hadn’t noticed himself walking steadily forward towards the center of the battlefield, where he met Hop and was jerked from his thoughts as Hop grabbed his hand to shake it before pulling him in for an excited hug, having to shout to be heard by Victor over the roar of the spectators, needing to speak up even in to Victor’s ear, “You fought amazingly, mate! Don’t beat yourself up!”  
Victor snapped back into it, nodding and hugging Hop back tightly and burying his face in the shoulder of his friend’s kit.

They’d made it back to the locker room and the strange silence befell them as the roar of the fans had grown distant, becoming the stadium’s white noise. Victor didn’t know what to say besides to watch Hop gush over his victory— standing on a bench as he mimicked his Inteleon’s Snipe Shot, laughing heartily, “And then your Boltund collapsed and—!”   
Victor was watching Hop with a grin, leaned against the locker as Hop put on his own post-battle show for his single adoring fan, “and then you wrecked my Rillaboom.”  
“Even with a type disadvantage!” Hop grinned, hopping off the bench and sitting on it, facing Victor as he leaned on his elbows on his knees, “Our battle was amazing— you fought— you fought amazingly. I really thought...”  
“You thought I’d beat you?” Victor asked, pulling his kit top off as he began to change back into his regular clothes.  
“You blame me, mate? You always have.” Hop shrugged, taking Victor’s top and folding it for him.  
Victor’s mouth dried and he took a deep breath, straightening his shirt and wringing the hem out of... anxiousness, “Hop. Can I... tell you something—?”  
“Of course,” Hop’s brows furrowed, “We’re best bros, right? You can tell me anything.”  
“I—” threw the match. I lost on purpose. I was going to beat you, but I pussied out. I couldn’t watch you give up or fail your dream because I love you. Victor smiled, almost sadly, “— am so proud of you. And I can’t wait to see you beat Leon.”  
Hop grinned, standing and holding out a hand for Victor. Victor took it and they shook, “Thanks, mate. I wouldn’t be here without you— I almost quit after I lost the fourth gym but... you kept me goin’.”  
“You got that backwards— I wouldn’t be here without you. I’d probably be.. at home, helping Mum’s budew tend the roses, Hop.” Victor was moving behind a row of lockers to change pants quickly, still speaking to Hop, “I don’t think I’d ever have left home without you.”  
Hop scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning his back to the locker, “C’mon. Its everyone’s rite of passage to challenge the gyms at least once— hey, my grandad still has his first set of badges... only ever reached Stow-On-Side before he gave up.”  
Victor finished buttoning his pants and leaned his back to the locker that Hop was on the other side of, sighing silently to himself as he pressed his hand to his chest— a burning feeling starting to spread like fire, “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t even have that to show...” he took a deep breath, “But look at this— now I’ve got eight badges, a kit, and the ability to say that my best friend is the champion.”  
Hop laughed, standing up and rounding the lockers to meet Victor, “Not yet, mate— I’ve just got to take Leon’s title and then you can say it.”  
“I’m just gettin ready for it.” Victor grinned at him, socking him softly on the shoulder.”  
Hop grinned, then took a deep breath, “I’d better get ready to face Leon... any parting words of luck..?”  
Victor opened his mouth, but froze for a second. To Hop, this may have looked like a second but it felt like forever to Victor.  
Should he tell him? What would happen? Would he have another chance? How exactly do you tell your best friend you’ve been in love with him since you were kids?  
“You’ve got this— you’re going to be the next champion because the world is standing behind you. And me. I’m in your corner.” Victor smiled, holding a hand out for hop, “I love you. And I always will.”  
Hop grinned, taking Victor’s hand and... shaking it, “Thanks mate. You’re the best and I can’t wait to see you on the big screen with mom. I love you, too, bro.” He let go of Victor’s hand and gave him that signature grin Victor’s heart seemed to do flips over, “See you when I’m champion.”  
And, with that, Hop was dashing out of the locker room.  
Victor... sat himself down on the bench.


	3. The Foreign Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like Opal, Kabu’s kinda getting up there in years, and maybe he needs another flame of the same wick to keep the fire.

It was... common for the gym leaders of Galar to sit and have a formal dinner with one another. Usually the champion was far too busy to indulge in such things, but it never stopped the seven or eight leaders from getting food together in a cheap little restaurant in the heart of Hammerlocke.  
And thats exactly where they were— all eight gym leaders were sitting at two tables shoved together, eating and talking and laughing to their hearts content in a private section of their regular kanto-cuisine-serving restaurant.  
Milo was sitting next to Nessa, who was appropriating half of Kabu’s chair, leg stretched onto the back of it, which he wasn’t using as he sat forward to look across the table at Raihan’s phone. Raihan was sitting across from Kabu and next to Piers, pulling up pictures on his phone to tell about his matches and his pokemon. Piers was sharing a plate with Bea, because neither one of them ate a lot of Kanto food— Bea because of her strict diet and Piers because he usually didn’t eat much anyway. Beside Bea was Gordie, who was sitting on the end across from Opal, and they were having a much quieter conversation, which Milo bobbed in and out of because he was sandwiched between Opal’s and Nessa’s conversations.  
They were all chatting and gossiping— Raihan was bragging about how close he was to beating Leon in the exhibition and Opal was telling Gordie about her up and coming protégé she’d just taken in to replace her as a gym leader.

“It’ll be sad to watch you go, Opal,” Milo frowned, “I hope you’ll still come to dinner.”  
Opal laughed, “Of course I will, that boy wouldn’t survive amongst you for a minute.”  
“Who’s it again? Beetle?” Bea asked, brow cocked.  
“Bede. The one Chairman Rose had sponsored.” Opal clarified, leaning against the table on her elbows slightly, taking a bite of food as Gordie spoke next.  
“Yeah, I remember him— didn’t he get dropped after Bea’s badge?”  
“Yeah— he destroyed the mural in Stow On Side,” Bea nodded, solemnly.  
“Thank god for that,” Nessa cringed, “It was absolutely hideous.”  
“Hey, it may not have been the prettiest but it was important to the folks in my town.” Bea pointed a chopstick at Nessa accusingly.  
“Well, misguided children make mistakes,” Opal shrugged, “It happens— what matters now is that the boy is going to be a great successor.”  
“Y’know, Kabu, you should find a successor, too.” Raihan suddenly suggested.  
The table froze, silence befell the usually rowdy group. Milo swallowed hard and Nessa slowly moved her foot back from Kabu’s chair.  
Kabu was silent.  
After a moment, Piers kicked Raihan in the shin and gave him a dirty glare, “Ow— what? I’m just saying—” Raihan growled, “Sorry if I’m the minority in thinking this but, c’mon, you’re gettin’ up there Kabu, the vet schtick is workin’ for ya but you can’t do it ‘til you die.”  
“Raihan, I think thats—” Gordie tried to protest, but Kabu’s head sorta dropped, stopping Gordie mid sentence.  
Even Raihan was now concerned, “Kab—? You okay? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”  
Kabu brought his gaze back up, laughing slightly as he pulled his phone out from under the table, “You’re fine, I was finding a picture.”  
“Of what?” Raihan cautiously asked, quirking a brow.  
“Of ‘who,’ you mean.” He handed the older model of phone across the table to Raihan, who took a look and passed it to Piers as he craned his neck to see. The phone went around the table and Kabu explained, “My son back in Hoenn found a fiesty young trainer who’s looking like a great prospect— I wasn’t planning to tell you all for a couple months, but she’s sailing in to come meet and train with me next week.”  
“She’s really pretty,” Nessa smiled at the picture on the phone. A young girl with bright red hair smiled back in a selfie with Kabu’s son, “What’s her name?”  
“Koma.” Kabu nodded, taking his phone back and glancing at the picture before shutting it and putting it back in his pocket, “I planned on sizing her up before I told you all, but since the topic came up...”  
“Kabu, you sly little nickit,” Raihan grinned, “Thought you couldn’t teach an old Yamper new tricks.”  
Kabu shrugged, pleased with himself, “What can I say? You know me— my motto is to always keep learning and training.”  
“I’d love to pit her up against my Bede— he’d love the victory under his belt.” Opal chuckled.  
“From what I hear, Koma’s a tough opponent—” Kabu chuckled, “She nearly beat the champion back in Hoenn. But she’s a bit hot blooded, I’ll have to knock her down a notch before I’ll let her battle anyone else.”  
“I call first blood after you train her,” Raihan grinned, “I’m always good for a wild battle.”  
“Yeah, if you want the kid to get energy out, let Raihan go all feral pokemon on her,” Nessa chuckled, clawing at the air like a cat.  
Raihan rolled his eyes playfully and sat back, smirking, “very funny, Ness.”  
“I’d like to meet her,” Milo smiled softly, “When are you gonna bring her around?”  
Kabu gave a slight shrug, “Not sure, need to decide if I’m choosing her to be my protège, yet.”  
Gordie offered a grin, “Well, I’ve got a good feeling about this. Who knows? She could even dethrone Leon if you train her.”

—

The dust settled over the battlefield, both trainers were sweating— this was just as much as a work out for them as for their pokemon. One silhouette was visible in the settling smog... Kabu’s Arcanine.  
Koma’s shoulders fell, breath heaving, she withdrew her fainted pokemon and fell to the ground, staring up at the sky through the ceiling of the stadium.  
Silence hung heavy in the hot, empty arena as Kabu withdrew his prevailing pokemon and walked to where Koma lay on the ground, “You’re doing well, Ko.”  
“Can’t be doing that well if I can’t beat you.” She pouted.  
Kabu sat on the ground, legs crossed and back straight. He moved her bright, firey red hair from her forehead and met her tired gaze, “You just need more training and discipline. We’re on an even battlefield, Koma. You’ll find your high ground eventually— just keep learning.”  
Koma chuckled a bit, sitting up and sliding her bright red jacket off, uncovering her fire-type kit uniform, “I feel gross— can we take a break, Ka?”  
“Of course,” Kabu nodded, standing up swiftly as Koma followed, “Hungry?”  
“A little.”  
“We can take showers and go get dinner,” Kabu told her, to which Koma nodded.  
She scooped up her jacket, tying it around her waist and following Kabu out of the empty stadium.

—

One shower later, Kabu had insisted she dress presentable and dragged her out of Motostoke and to Hammerlocke, sitting Koma down at two tables pushed together in a Kantoan restaurant.  
“I’m guessing you have something planned, Ka?” She teased.  
Kabu smiled slyly, “You’re going to be meeting the other gym leaders, so I expect you to be on your best behavior.”  
“Really?” Koma grinned, “Do you guys just do dinner parties here all the time?”  
“More or less,” Kabu shrugged, “I just figured its been a couple months, I think its time for them to meet the next fire leader in line.”  
Koma leaned her head against the palm of her hand, resting on the table, “Don’t talk like you’re quitting that easily, old man— you’ve still got good years left in you.”  
“Old man?” A voice chuckled, “I’m not the only one who thinks so, huh?” Raihan sat across from Kabu, Koma sitting on the end between them. He offered a hand for her to shake, “Raihan. Dragon type.”  
“Koma,” she shook his hand, “Future fire type.”  
“I’ve beaten the energy right out of her, Raihan,” Kabu chuckled, “Should’ve seen how aggressively firey she was when she first arrived.”  
“Tsk,” Raihan clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment, “Should’ve been a dragon type— we could’ve been wild together.”  
“Owning up to the wild, now, Rai?” Nessa was next to sit down, followed by Milo beside her and Bea next to Raihan.  
“Hi, Koma,” Milo grinned, “Its nice to finally meet you.”  
“And you, Gym Leader Milo.” Koma nodded her head in respect.  
“Just call him Milo,” Bea smiled, “I’m Bea— you don’t need to call us gym leaders, you’re almost one, too, y’know.”  
“Apologies,” Koma shrugged, “Its a respect thing, from Hoenn.”  
“I’ve always wondered what Hoenn was like...” Nessa sighed, “I’ve heard that there’s oceans as blue and as deep as a sapphire.”  
“Kabu said the grass is as green as emeralds,” Milo grinned, “I bet my grass types would love it...”  
Koma nodded, “Both very true. Hoenn is beautiful, but I’m finding that I like a lot Galar, too.”  
“I’m glad— we’re a sort of expansive region, but our people are as friendly and close as can be.” Raihan grinned, then looked up to the new people entering, “Speaking of— Koma, meet Piers.”  
“Hello!” Koma smiled, waving to Piers as he slightly waved back, “Its a pleasure to meet you.”  
“And you.” Piers nodded, sliding between Raihan and Bea, “We’ve been waiting eagerly for you— heard you’re quite the noise-maker.”  
“And a champion fighter!” Bea added, excitedly.  
“I wouldn’t say I’m the best at battling, yet.” Koma laughed a bit, looking between the two.  
Kabu chuckled, “She still has yet to defeat me in a full on battle.”  
“We can go a few rounds, if you want,” Milo offered.  
Nessa perked up, “Or you can take a challenge from a water type!”  
“All very nice offers, but I’ll be her first challenge,” Kabu nodded, “I haven’t trained her well enough if she can’t surpass me.”  
Koma nodded, “Its sorta a traditional thing between mentor and mentee in Hoenn.”  
“So, its set in stone then?” A new voice asked— Gordie rounding around behind Koma, “I told you I had a good feeling, Kabu.”  
“She won’t be as talented as my Bede, though,” Opal followed suit— her fluffy haired protege in tow.  
“I dunno,” Raihan smirked, “She sounds pretty strong already— disciplined, too.”  
“Opal, Gordie, Bede— this is Koma. Koma, these are all of Galar’s gym leaders.” Kabu gestured around, “As well as Bede, Opal’s protège, and—”  
“Hey! Don’t forget me!” A new voice entered, running in and sitting quickly in a seat before she smoothed out her dress.  
Kabu chuckled, “—and Pier’s protege and little sister, Marnie.”  
“Hi!” Marnie waved, nestling herself between Piers and Bea, then shooting a quick look at Bede, who sat on the opposite end of the table from Koma, far, far away.  
“Does the champion ever join you? Champion Leon?” Koma asked Kabu quietly. But not quietly enough.  
“I try to—“ Leon entered, two young boys and a young girl in tow, “Though I never usually get the invite.”  
“Because you’re always busy,” Raihan teased, “Y’know, we might need a third table.”  
“Koma— Meet Hop, Victor, Gloria, and Champion Leon.” Kabu introduced, starting to shift with the other gym leaders to make room.  
“An honour to meet you all,” Koma bowed her head, “I hear champion is a titled as revered here as it is back home.”  
“It is!” Leon smiled, “Though I may not be champion for long— these three almost beat me in the gym challenge this year. Victor, Gloria, and Hop all beat their other opponents and soared to the top Luckily, Raihan stopped Gloria, or else she might be in my place,” he laughed, albeit a bit nervously.  
Gloria gave a prideful look before sitting in her seat.  
“Well, since everyone’s here... lets order. I’m starving!” Hop suggested.

A lot of food delivered, traded, and eaten later, a table full of gym leaders and trainers with full bellies began to clear out slowly. The first to go was Opal and Bede, then Leon and his three, then Milo, Nessa, Gordie, Raihan, Bea, and Piers, leaving Kabu and Koma.  
The tables were slowly cleaned around them and, yet, the two fire trainers remained.  
After a long, comfortable silence, something nearly bordering meditation, Kabu spoke, “So?”  
Koma looked up, “Yes, Ka?”  
“What did you think?”  
“It was... a very warm experience.” Koma noted, “Their passion burns bright but their bonds are tight.”  
“Good. And?”  
Kabu studied Koma as she thought. She smiled, “I liked when Hop and Bede almost started a fight. They’re... undisciplined. Its funny.”  
Kabu chuckled, nodding, “Good. I think you’ll enjoy your new family, Ko.”  
“Ka, quit talking as if you’re quitting tomorrow,” Koma feigned a pout, “They’ll be ours. Together. Right?”  
Kabu nodded, “Right... now, lets go rest and continue training tomorrow.”


	4. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by @Densiel: Marnie and Piers having some sibling time together by washing their pokemons! I had an absolute blast writing this!

Morpeko was being treated like a queen today. She’d been fed berries and seeds nonstop— even more than usual! Marnie was being extra sweet and was using the baby talk tone, but Morpeko didn’t mind, she was just happy she was getting fed.  
Though, weirdly enough, Morpeko wasn’t the only pokemon roaming the apartment today— all of Marnie’s other partners were out of their pokeballs, too. Liepard was stretched across Marnie’s lap and purring lowly as Marnie was gently brushing through her coat with a comb. Toxicroak had been chowing down on baked yummies and bouncing around to her pleasure and Marnie hadn’t yelled once. Marnie’s Scrafty had been roughhousing with Piers’ Scrafty and neither trainer had said a word.  
Pier’s pokemon were enjoying the day, too. Morpeko didn’t mind but... something seemed off.  
Malamar had disappeared with Piers a couple hours beforehand and hadn’t returned... his Skunktank had, too. They’d just walked out the door with him and... hadn’t returned.  
There was something fishy goin on... but Morpeko hadn’t noticed around this beautiful bowl of seeds.

Piers was just returning after dealing with Malamar and had scooped up the two Scraftys, getting ready to cart them off next, “Phew,” he sighed, “Skunktank was really puttin’ up a fight.”  
Marnie giggled, “Jus’ be glad we won’t have to fight with Liepar’. She keeps ‘er coat nice an’ clean.”  
“Glad for that,” Piers playfully rolled his eyes, then carted the two identical pokemon off out the door.  
Obstagoon sniffed curiously after them. Surely, he’d noticed the other pokemon slowly disappearing, now it was just him, Liepard, Toxicroak, and Morpeko. He hadn’t figured out where the others were going, but he’d been keeping an eye out.

An hour or so later, Piers came back with one Scrafty in his arms, Marnie’s. His own was nowhere in sight and Marnie’s Scrafty looked a little traumatized and wet. Marnie quickly recalled her to her pokeball and motioned to Toxicroak, who Piers lead out of the apartment.  
Another hour and he returned with Toxicroak, who looked a little bored.  
“Y’know, yer Toxi’s and angel, as always.” He chuckled.  
“I’d hope so! She’s always keepin’ her cool.”  
“Next comes... the challenge.” Piers scowled, looking between his Obstagoon and Marnie’s Morpeko, “Should we... do ‘em together?”  
“Might be a good idea.” Marnie nodded, recalling Liepard into her pokeball.  
Piers sighed, crossing his arms, “Alrigh’, C’mon kiddos.”  
Marnie scooped up Morpeko, who cried a bit at the loss of her bowl of seeds, which Marnie then picked up and held for her pokemon to keep eating.  
Obstagoon stood and met his trainer, following him out the door, down the hall, and... onto the street. The two trainers and pokemon walked down the street of Spikemuth, passing by punks who were wrestling their own pokemon with.. rags? And buckets?  
Obstagoon followed Piers to a kiddie pool sized tub filled with soapy water, rags, brushes, and other things of the like.  
Morpeko hadn’t noticed, but Obstagoon started putting two and two together and began to loudly complain.  
“Quit ya whinin’, ya big baby.” Piers frowned, “yer’ not a togepi, yer an Obstagoon. Now. Get in the bath.”  
At the mention of the word bath, Morpeko snapped to attention, suddenly torn away from her bowl of seeds and beginning to cry, Marnie trying her best to shush and soothe her. The fight was beginning.

Piers pulled off his gloves and jacket, baring his pale arms and crossing them impatiently, mimicking the stance his Obstagoon took as they began to stare eachother down.  
Marnie sighed as she pulled the bowl of roasted seeds from Morpeko, starting to move towards the tub to begin the dreaded bath. Morpeko began to struggle and wrestle, screaming as if Marnie were hurting her— Marnie was completely unfazed by this, but was having trouble keeping a solid grip on the little pokemon.   
Piers was groaning as his Obstagoon stood steadfast and refused to budge, deciding that the only way to get results was through direct action, he readied himself and grabbed Obstagoon by the arm... but, seeing as Obstagoon outweighed him, it was.. not really doing much.  
“Marn— I need some help—” He tried to call out, quickly pulling his arm back as his grumpy Obstagoon started snapping at him.  
“Hold on, just a mo— Oh!” Marnie had started, but was caught off guard as Morpeko pulled from her grip, thrashing about and dashing into Obstagoon, catching him off guard and knocking him into Piers and, thereby, into the tub.  
Water splashed over the concrete and Piers had to quickly sit up and turn over to pin Obstagoon down in it’s moment of weakness, “Gotcha!” He proclaimed.  
Morpeko fell in the water and quickly started to scream and cry, releasing a burst of electricity and shocking the hell out of Piers and Obstagoon.  
Marnie decided to join in and shed her coat, jumping into the tub and grabbing on to Morpeko, “Sorry!” She picked up a bottle of soap and poured it over Morpeko’s head, starting to scrub.  
Piers took the opportunity of Obstagoon being a bit shocked to start trying to scrub at his fur— he was having a harder time because Obstagoon, unlike Morpeko, was his size.  
After a moment, Obstagoon started thrashing, splashing water all over Marnie and Morpeko as Marnie complained loudly, still trying her best with her own pokemon. Piers still fought to scrub at Obstagoon as he screeched and clawed.

Surely an hour had passed, but the deed was done. Obstagoon and Morpeko were finally clean— nearly as soaked and soaped as their owners were during the struggle.  
Piers stumbled out of the tub and huffed, “I’m... taking a shower and a nap.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Marnie giggled.  
Obstagoon stepped from the tub and shook violently, spraying even more water.  
“Shower’s done.” Marnie noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, I’ve got other projects in the workshop and have been working on some different stories and arts, but, rest assured, more is on the way! Thanks for the requests!


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which, Leon comes home after being dethroned by his little brother. (Kinda angsty)

It felt... surreal.

When Leon watched on the monitor as Hop defeated Victor, he didn’t think much of it. Hop wasn’t the best battler, he had a lot of spirit and heart but he didn’t have much control. He had a lot to learn, but was still powerful nonetheless.  
Hop plowed through Victor’s team at first, but he turned the tides and it became a tight match. They were both down to their final pokemon when Victor refused to dynamax. It cost him the match.  
Of course, after that, Hop managed to defeat the four gym leaders he was up against and.. well... that was that.

Before the match, Hop and Victor met in the locker room, Leon had very nearly walked in on the two of them getting a bit intimate— but stopped himself and backed out before he could clear the doorway.

He didn’t get a chance to talk to Hop before the match, but he was going to say something along the lines of, ‘No matter the outcome, I’ll always be proud of you for coming this far.’ Or maybe, ‘There’s always next year, I believe in you, little brother.’ Or... maybe, ‘You made me so proud and I can’t wait to see you try your best?’  
He shrugs, but gets ready for the match.  
When given the cue, he steps onto the pitch, does the little spiel and gets to the fun part— the battle.  
But, you see, not everything went according to Leon’s plan.  
Hop countered each of Leon’s moves and pokemon, and bounced back quickly from every defeated partner. Even his Inteleon swept Leon’s Cinderace and Charizard.  
Charizard.  
When Hop’s inteleon swiftly took down his Gigantimaxed Charizard, Leon very nearly blacked out.

He’d never been defeated. Ever.

Overwhelmed, he clutched his cap, pulling it over his face.  
He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, his face burned, his heart was very nearly beating out of his chest. He might explode on the pitch.

But he needed to compose himself.  
The world was watching.

He took a deep breath, put on a smile and... he tossed his cap up, turning swiftly to address the crowd.

Everything afterwards happened in a blur.  
He shook Hop’s hand numbly, denied interviews and hopped on the next train to Wedgehurst, following the road numbly to Postwick.

And he was at the front door.  
He remembered painting the door white two weeks before Hop was born. He was five. He and grandpa spend the day painting the door and windows with a new coat of white paint. Their brushes were wider than Leon’s hand, at the time, but seemed smaller now.  
He was older.  
Hop was fifteen. Leon was twenty.  
Leon was standing in front of the white front door, on either side was one small tree and medium hedge bushes that mum kept trimmed so very neatly.  
The cobble stones of his house were lined with moss and mortar, each brick so very carefully laid when the house was built— it truly was a sturdy house. It’d withstood storms and snows and two teenage boys growing up in its walls.  
He didn’t even bother with the knocker.

Leon pulled his keys from his pants pocket and picked past the ones that unlocked his stadium and his apartment, finding the one that unlocked his parent’s home.  
He slid the key into the lock and took a deep breath before slowly turning it. He nearly felt the tumblers in the lock turn— be it from his ‘heightened battle senses’ or the adrenaline pumping through his veins... or the anxiety.  
When the door unlocked, he opened it, slowly. Making almost no noise, he stepped into the house.  
Empty.  
Everyone must’ve still been at Wyndon.

He sighed, hearing his footsteps echo on the hard wood through the empty house.  
Needing to rest, he stepped into the living room and was met with...  
Shame.  
It was just as he remembered it— the love seat against the left wall, L shaped couch curved against the right and back. The coffee table sat in the center, a poke-magazine and remote beside the small bowl of flowers. The walls above the couches had a couple scenic pictures and a bookshelf.  
Then there was the mantle.  
It protruded from the wall with a bookshelf to the left and the tv to the right.  
Painted white.  
Three trophies sat atop— one for making it to semi finals, it looked like a standard cup. One was a bit more decorative, for making it into finals. And the one in the center was large, gold, and had a metal pokeball atop. Inscribed with his name, it was for beating the champion.  
A picture of him in his uniform was to the left of the trophy, hung neatly on the wall and completely devoid of dust. His medal for beating the gym challenge hung to the right.  
Pictures of him, one with his family and one with Chairman Rose hung above the TV alongside his old jersey.  
Even the bookshelf was covered in pictures of him— with his mother, with his grandparents, with the other gym leaders. There was even a picture of his graduation from school when he was 10.

There was not a single picture of Hop.  
He wasn’t even in the pictures of Leon and his family.  
Leon remembered taking pictures with his brother but... why weren’t they hung on the wall?  
He pulled his wallet from his pocket, opening it and pushing past his ID and fishing out the picture he kept in there— ten year old Leon holding a five year old Hop on his shoulders, both smiling widely as confetti littered the ground in their back yard. Hop was... probably too young to go to his winning match, but... still.  
His brother was fifteen and had just done everything he had, but Leon was the one who was all over the walls.  
It was Leon’s graduation picture on the bookshelf, not Hop’s. It was Leon’s Jersey hanging up, not Hop’s.  
Every picture was of Leon’s face. Not Hop’s.

He wanted to tear it all down, smash each picture frame and rip every picture into pieces and throw it over his brother— HE was successful, HE was champion. Not Leon.  
His face burned, tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes and once that first tear broke free, a floodgate opened. Unbroken streams of sobs fell from his once golden eyes, now darkened with... something akin to resentment. Disappointment.  
Leon doubled over and dropped to the floor, fist balled and slammed into the floor as he nearly bit his lip bloody. He was practically silently screaming as each breath was forcefully heaved from his chest. The floor was practically puddling his tears below him as he let it all out.

Disappointment for letting everyone in Galar down.  
Resentment for being the success of him and his brother.  
Burning Hatred for how little his mother cared for his brother’s accomplishments.

It was so fucked.  
His mother ignored his little brother in favour of him, and maybe that’s why Hop was so desperate to become champion— maybe he just wanted Mum to notice him for the first time since he was five.  
He decided he wanted to wait until he was fifteen to set out on this mission— this ‘lifelong dream’— because he was terrified of letting his mother down when he was ten.

Leon couldn’t imagine what that could do to someone so young.  
He couldn’t begin to fathom what Hop had to feel to be afraid of letting her down at such a young age.

Maybe now their mother would love him almost as much as she loved Leon— but it would never, ever be recompense for what she’d neglected to give him when he was younger.

Leon’s world was collapsing in on him— how could he be so blind?

Yet, maybe this was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I sorta explored something a lot of us have headcanoned— about Hop and Leon’s mum being a bit neglectful of Hop and being obsessed with Leon’s success.
> 
> Also, I’ve seen your requests for sequels to previous chapters and requests for new ones and I’m workin on it! I’m super hyped and excited to write for you guys!


	6. Starstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop teams up with his best friend in the Galarian Star Tournament and comes to a realization.

(Slight spoiler for after the new dlc, this is about the Galarian Star Tournament)

It was pretty natural, actually, when Hop thought about it.  
The galarian star tournament was just announced and he hadn’t even walked off the field before Victor hooked his arm around Hop’s elbow, smiling softly with a strange sort of gaze in his eye. Hop knew what was coming and knew neither he nor Victor even had to verbally agree to be partners, they wouldn’t have even had to be in the same room to agree on it. He was just glad he had his best friend beside him to have fun with Leon’s new idea.

Gloria ended up pairing with Klara and they were a fearsome duo, Hop thought as he sat in the lobby waiting for them to finish their match with Leon and Raihan. Though Gloria was ruthless a battler, she wasnt much for a team player and, honestly, neither was Klara. They lost fairly quickly, but not without a fight.  
Peony and Kabu defeated Bede and Avery, Gordie and Bea defeated Piers and Marnie, and Hop and Victor (being the first round) had swept away Milo and Nessa.

After this match, Victor and Hop would be facing off against Gordie and Bea and, though the gym leaders were hardened and prepared, Hop didn’t really worry too much.  
Victor stood and stretched his arms upward, turning and cracking his back as he got ready to move to the locker room. Hop stood to follow him but got stopped by a hand on his shoulder— Nessa.  
“Hey, Hop, can we talk for a second?” She asked, gesturing off to the side.  
Hop looked to Victor, who simply shrugged at him, “Yeah, meet you in a moment, Vic.” He waved Victor off and followed Nessa to the edge of the room, he propped himself against the wall, “whats up?”  
Nessa crossed her arms and glanced around as she leaned on the wall with her shoulder, “I know you’re a little sore about Gloria becoming champion and all—”  
“I’m really not—”  
“—but I was just, y’know, talking with Milo about it and... we really think you should give it another shot.” Nessa told him, head cocked slightly as she offered a small smile.  
Hop smiled, chuckling softly, “Nessa,” his voice was low but, still, he lowered it, “I’m quite happy being Sonia’s lab assistant.”  
“We saw the way you battled against us, Hop,” Nessa smirked, “Unless there’s something about Victor thats got you riled, you’ve never looked happier to be on a field...” Her brow furrowed, “Is... there something between you and—?”  
“No,” Hop smiled, “I just like battling— There’s nothing between me and Victor. And, you know, as much as I like battling, I don’t think I want to do it for a job. I saw how it affected Leon.”  
“Uh huh.” Nessa’s brow furrowed, “Hop, sweetheart,” she uncrossed her arms, pushing off the wall and put her hands on Hop’s shoulders, “You’re a real sweet kid, but you’re meant for the big leagues.” She shook him gently, “You go out there and battle and really think about what you’re doing! You’re a strategist! You could be a wonderful champion.” She smiled, “now, go strategize with Victor and wipe the floor with those gym leaders and then take your brother head on and send him back to the battle tower.” She ruffled his hair like an older sister, watching him swat at her hands.  
Hop smiled and swatted her off, a little bashful, “Yeah, yeah, I’m on it—” he took a step and paused, “Thanks, Nessa.”  
“My pleasure.” She smiled.

Hop got into the elevator and quickly made his way to the locker room as Gloria and Klara were waving as they headed off the pitch.  
He narrowly caught their exit on the tv as the doors slid open to an empty room aside from Victor and the referee in the corner.  
Hop quickly strode across the room to Victor, who met him with a soft smile, “Sorry ‘bout that. Nessa wanted to have a talk. Now— we’re against Bea and Gordie. I think I could be good against Gordie’s rock types. And you—”  
Victor had a very soft, trustful look in his eye as Hop explained his idea, sitting on the bench with one leg crossed over the other and his hands holding the edge. Hop almost missed their cue to walk to the pitch if it hadn’t been for Victor standing and putting a hand on his shoulder to guide him out into the roaring stadium. The crowd chanted as Victor and Hop moved onto the pitch across from their opponents and they exchanged a few challenging words.  
As they began to walk away, Hop glanced at Victor.  
Victor glanced at Hop.  
Victor gave a smile and a thumbs up, then held out his fist. Hop bumped it with his own.  
But as the battle raged on, Hop began to think, not fully about his moves or the timing of his pokemon’s strikes, more about the way he worked well with Victor and his pokemon.

Bea was barking out an order to her pokemon as Gordie turned and gave her a confused glance, his pokemon following his orders as they moved for the same target. He shouted something along the lines of, ‘What are you doing?’ And motioned to the untouched other pokemon on the field.  
On the other hand. Hop called an order to his pokemon as it moved in tandem with Victor’s pokemon, this wasn’t the first time the two had worked together and as Victor motioned to Hop an opening, not a word was said. There was almost an unspoken language the two shared. They moved in sync and coordinated perfectly— whether from their experience together or just from battle expertise alone, Hop couldn’t say. And as they defeated Bea’s final pokemon, Gordie watching in defeat from the sideline, Hop began to realize.  
Battling alongside Victor, he really missed this thrill of a stadium battle and the thrill of a carefully coordinated attack with Victor. Battling like this was something he used to strive to do for a living. Now he indulged in it rarely.

The crowd even cheered as Leon and Raihan’s final pokemon fell, Raihan’s hands grasping his face as Leon reached for his cap, tossing it high in both frustration and celebration.  
There was a certain thrill that Hop missed as Victor grabbed his hand and held it aloft, the roar of the people in the stadium was almost deafening and the only unmoving thing in view was the sky as rotom cameras whizzed around them and the people were alight. Hop was starstruck by the image of himself on the big screen with Victor beside him, giving him a happy look. He looked back at Victor, finding Victor moving towards him before... pausing.  
Victor’s hand clenched around Hop’s and he froze, smile almost fading. Hop pulled him into a hug quickly, wrapping his arms around him and grinning widely. Victor’s arms wrapped around Hop’s back.

Yeah, Hop really missed winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been a long time, but I’m back because the dlc got me excited! Who doesn’t love repressed gays?  
> So like, leave ideas or requests? Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
